


Names for Desire

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, word kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach, exploring the sensual side of the spoken and written word. No dictionaries were harmed in the writing of this fic. Well, maybe a few, but they liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names for Desire

When Chris walked through his front door that evening, the first things he noticed were the newspapers spread out on his living room floor.

“Dude, did you get me a puppy?” he called, excited.

Laughter and a delicious smell called him to the kitchen. “No, I’m sorry, but maybe some other time. Come in here for a sec?”

The smell was so good that Chris was complying before the request was even formed, but he only got as far as the door before he froze in his tracks.

God. The entire porn industry should devote itself to images of gorgeous naked men, standing in front of stoves, slowly stirring pans of dark melted chocolate.

“You’re overdressed,” Zach commented without turning around.

“On it,” came Chris’ reply, muffled by the shirt he was yanking over his head.

Happily naked and thinking he should really do this more often, he padded over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kiss him, parting with a resounding smack. “And what exactly are we doing,  _déshabillé_  with a pot of melted chocolate, Zach?”

“You are continuing to wait patiently. I am trying to get this to the right consistency.”

Chris groaned and nuzzled the back of his neck, nipping at the skin there gently. “But I’m hard and ready for you  _now_.”

Zach’s response was a little breathless as he rolled his head on his shoulders, pushing Chris away from his nape but exposing many other tantalizing areas that his boyfriend quickly attacked. “Please, baby? Just another minute or so. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“Mmmmmfine,” Chris conceded, “but I’m not stopping before then.”

“Oh, by all means, please continue.”

It was, in fact, only a minute or so later that Zach switched off the heat and poured the chocolate into a ceramic bowl, which he set down on the air conditioning vent to cool. Chris had to admire the way he bent at the hip. God bless Zach and his yoga.

“More waiting?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Zach replied, leaning against the wall, “but the difference is, now my hands are free.”

Ten minutes later they were still draped around each other, hands skimming over naked skin as they kissed slowly. Zach had been trying to break away for some time, more than a little breathless now.

“Chris…oh, fuck…it’s ready. Come on.” Sliding away from the wall, he stooped to retrieve the bowl of chocolate. Cradling it in his palm, he led the way out to the living room and indicated the newspapers.

“If I go on the paper do I get a treat?” Chris asked, grinning.

“No, but if you come on the paper before I’m done with you, you get spanked.”

“Same thing,” really, but Chris obeyed anyway. He wanted to see where this was going.

His boyfriend seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

“This idea came to me sometime last night. I was asleep, and it woke me up, absolutely demanding my full attention. I almost woke you up too, the image was so evocative, but I decided to be patient, to gather the necessary materials, and to wait for a more felicitous hour.” He dipped one elegant finger in the bowl, and painted a stripe across Chris’ lower lip. “Hungry?”

Chris sucked it off immediately, thinking he’d ever been more turned on in his life. “Rapacious.”

“Good.” He swirled the same finger through the warm, smooth chocolate, coating it thoroughly before running his eyes over the sensitive expanse before him, momentarily overwhelmed. “I don’t even know where to begin. My heart’s fucking _racing_.”

“So’s mine,” Chris breathed.

Zach could see it, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and traced his chocolate-coated finger over the place where his heart beat strong against his ribs. Craning his neck, Chris struggled to read the word upside down.

“Avidity,” Zach supplied, pronouncing each syllable crisply against his teeth.

Suddenly realizing where this was going, Chris couldn’t resist grabbing his boyfriend to kiss him fiercely before releasing him and fisting his hands at his sides. “You brilliant bastard.”

Zach only nodded, almost dizzy with excitement. He walked around Chris to spread chocolate under his scapula, in the spot where he could feel the same heartbeat.

“Cupidity.”

Another word, curving around Chris’ throat from left to right.

“Concupiscence.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Tiny smears of letters, wrapped around his chin and jaw. “Salacity.”

Down his left bicep, using the thrumming vein there as a rule.

“Carnality.”

“Oh, my God,” Chris moaned, “this is gonna kill me, Zach.”

“It’s already killing me.” Over the back of his right hand and up his wrist, a word Chris didn’t know.

“ _Anhelo_ ,” Zach supplied. “Spanish. Longing.”

He moved behind Chris again and knelt, sliding a word up his hamstring.

“ _Sehnsucht_. Longing again, in German.”

Chris broke out in a sweat. It made the words bleed, spreading across his skin in splinters and curls that made Zach wonder if he was still asleep and dreaming.

In very small words, painted with his little finger, “Licentiousness,” arching over the ram’s horn crease at the top of his hip. This was almost too much, the light tickling touch and Zach’s toothy enunciation threatening to drive Chris to his knees, but he locked them rigidly, remembering that the words painted over him were only precursors to headier pleasures.

“These last three words all mean the same thing.”

And then those long, elegant fingers were skimming chocolate over his cock, tracing words that smeared immediately in the precome slipping out of his slit.

“ _Soif_.” The word was a gust of moist breath over his groin, making him choke on a groan as his hips jerked, hard.

“ _Lujuria_ ,” Zach’s voice purred luxuriously over his testicles.

“ _Gier_ ,” a deep, sustained growl and Zach rising smoothly, his eyes blacked out to a deeper shade of brown than the one gleaming across his body.

Chris wanted to kiss him, badly, but before he could, Zach was raising his dirty fingers and sliding them deeply into his own mouth, sucking away every trace of chocolate in a perfectly obscene display before meeting Chris’ lips, the touch heated in spite of caution that kept their bodies angled apart. Chris shuddered, chasing chocolate into every corner of Zach’s mouth before they parted, panting, their foreheads pressed together as they tried to catch their breath.

Zach, of course, was the first to recover, stepping back to sweep his eyes over his lover’s decorated body. “Tell me what you want me to taste first.”

“Oh my God.” Chris stared down at himself, his eyes quickly flicking to words that would have this exquisite game over too soon. Instead,  _anhelo_  was the first to go, Zach’s tongue eagerly erasing their lonely nights apart, sending vibrations into his wrist and up the bones of his arm as he hummed his appreciation.

Next, cupidity, the point of Zach’s tongue prodding his back like an arrow.

“What…what was the word on my neck? Oh, fuck, concupiscence,” sibilance that lingered on the backs of his teeth.

Here, where his life flowed just beneath the surface, faint traces of cologne added a tang that was indescribable. When he felt more than heard Chris moan Zach couldn’t help using his own teeth, a little, longing to bite but knowing he shouldn’t mark him too heavily, not where people could see.

“You’re luscious,” he purred, nipping at the cords of his throat.

“Baby,” Chris groaned, “I can’t stand much longer.”

“Then you’d better have me clean the back of your leg next,” Zach replied, already sinking down to his knees.

“I—fuck! I can’t remember the word! It was something in German.  _Longing_. Please, Zach.”

A tap on his thigh made him unscrew his eyes, looking down at his lover. The expression on his face was primal, more predatory than it ever appeared on screen, with the tiniest sliver of chocolate forming a comma at the corner of his mouth. His vision hazed before he realized Zach was pointing at something behind him, and turned to look.

There, in the dark screen of the television, was the reflection of the back of his leg.

He snorted. “Only you would help me cheat at your own game.” Zach smiled, and dotted kisses over his knee while Chris squinted to read the strange, backward word.

“Sehhh…such?”

“ _Sehnsucht_.” When Zach said it the word was a razor dragged over his skin. “Close enough.”

A tongue wriggling into the back of his knee made it buckle and both men lurched to keep him standing. Zach sped his efforts, almost gulping down the bittersweet letters while Chris grunted above him, hissing his name. Zach released him with a last lick and caught him when he fell, providing a steady anchor so Chris could drop safely to his knees. He stayed like that for a long moment, trying to settle his heart rate.

His heart. He lay back eagerly, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. “Avidity.”

Zach reached and arched over him, bracing himself with one long arm on either side of Chris’ body, and Chris felt his eyelids settle to half-mast as Zach slowly, deliberately, lowered his mouth to his chest. He was utterly unprepared to feel teeth sink into his skin. “Holy--!” The rest of the oath was lost in a grunt as he fell back, head striking the floor with a dizzying  _clunk_. Zach froze, concerned, but Chris whipped back up immediately.

“Zach, if you stop I  _swear to God_ …”

He let the threat hang, but Zach, unaffected, paused for a long bated moment before stooping again, sucking the word off his chest in resounding smacks. One curlicue of chocolate sat poised at the very edge of Chris’ nipple, and Zach made sure to clean the spot very thoroughly, never once touching the pebbled flesh, save for a single fugacious flick as he lifted his head away.

By that point Chris was writhing, his head rolling from side to side. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a word that he’d forgotten.

“Carnality” came out as a snarl, and when Zach attacked it he couldn’t help curling his arm to hold him against him, Zach moaning as hard muscle bunched under his lips. The chocolate had smeared into the crook of his elbow and Zach had to work, thrusting his tongue into the tight crevice while Chris gripped a fistful of his hair. When he released him they were both blown, Zach’s lips rubbed cherry red around his white teeth and staring at them, Chris remembered the next word.

“Licentiousness,” arching over his hip, was chocolate mixed with salty sweat, forming an amative medley of sweet candy and pure male hormones. It was intoxicating, and Zach could feel it insinuating its way into his veins, driving him more than a little bit mad. He dug his tongue in hard and scraped his teeth over the sharp pelvis, eliciting a stream of feral moans.

“You want my mouth on your cock?” he bit out, without pausing in his hedonistic labors, “you want me sucking all those opulent idioms right out of your skin?”

Blue eyes blazed like an acetylene torch. “Zach, oh my God! Yes! Please please please….” He chanted the word over and over, begging, the mouth on his hip dissolving any remaining scrap of lucid thought.

Zach’s tone was deceptively kind. “None of those were the magic words.”

“Fuck! I can’t—I don’t remember! Zach,  _please!_ ”

“ _Gier_.” Chris nodded frantically, but Zach narrowed his eyes. “Say it!”

“Shit!  _Gier, gier!_  Please!” The throaty syllable won him Zach’s mouth around the shaft of his cock, sucking up the chocolate from the base to barely an inch below the ridge of the head.

“ _Lujuria_ ” was next, Chris working to roll it through his mouth like Zach did, feeling it echoed in the way Zach’s tongue flowed over his sac, licking over, around and beneath to find every salty-saccharine trace.

“Soif.” Staring down at Zach’s mouth poised over the head of his cock, the word came out in a voiceless whisper. As Zach’s lips wrapped around him Chris screwed his eyes shut as tightly as he could. He wouldn’t come, he refused to come, because when he did he wanted it to be inside this brilliant, refulgent, _incandescent_  specimen of man.

He must have said the last part out loud because Zach pulled off him with a sudden pop, both of them fighting for breath. Chris would have tackled him in that moment, but Zach’s eyes flared in surprise, halting his boyfriend before their bodies met.

“We’re not finished,” he explained, running his finger through the forgotten streak of chocolate on Chris’ jaw. Chris stretched his tongue and tasted it, blinking up at Zach helplessly.

“I have no fucking idea what that was.”

Zach shook his head. “Neither do I.”

He fell forward as Chris surged up, their naked bodies crashing together as the tension reached the breaking point. Zach was almost overwhelming, grinding into his lover intently. His cock had been hard and untouched in a way that must have been maddening, but Zachary Quinto, the man born to play Spock, loved that feeling, that tightness in his skin, the unsated ravening need singing in his every nerve.

Being the prescient sexual savant that he was, he had laid out a tube of lube at the edge of the papers. He rolled them toward it now, inadvertently tumbling the bowl and sending chocolate sheeting across his ribs. Chris swept his hands through it, painting his lover like a savage while he fingered himself harshly. When Chris would have paused Zach demanded  _now now now_  and then he was rocking into him while they devoured each other, teeth scraping up chocolate, sweat, and spit, sucking it from each other as they undulated in primordial rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

> That buzzing you should be feeling right now, if my philologic lucubration has succeeded as well as I hope? That’s what the three untranslated words mean.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is welcome.


End file.
